Blood Moon
by Dahli
Summary: Bella's mother shows up with Phil in a shiny new car, new clothes, and new hair. But Bella learns a secret that will alter and twist her life in unimaginable ways.
1. Surprise

This is my first story, and I think the plot-line is the first like it on FanFiction, but I havn't checked. PLEASE critque as much as humanly possible. I've never actually commited myself to completing a story, but I really hope enough people will ask for updates that I actually WILL this time. I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to go writing a huge chapter unless I knew if anyone actually LIKED it... Anyway, enjoy!

-Dahli

* * *

Bella stepped outside, squinting as the cold winter sun glanced off snow piled thick on the drive-way. Even with the sun shining clearly in the sky, she was freezing. Her breath came out in clouds as she wrapped her arms around herself and let out a long sigh. Edward wouldn't be at school today. And it was even colder than normal outside today as well, to add to her troubles. Frustrated, she stomped through the powdery snow to her car, idly noticing the snow-chains on her tires. She wondered if it was Edward or Charlie who put them on this time as she slammed the door shut and shoved her key into the ignition. It took her a full minute to realize there was someone sitting in the passenger seat as the engine roared to life in the background.

Her breath hitched in her chest as Edward leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips that left her skin smoldering. She closed her eyes and took a second to collect her scattered thoughts. When she finally opened her eyes Edward was silently smirking at her, and she felt the blood rising to her cheeks.

"You caught me off guard." she said defensively. She paused a moment before adding, "I thought you were hunting today?"

She looked at his eyes and noticed the topaz she so adored was cruelly dark, and tinted red around the pupils.

"I wanted to say goodbye before we left. We'll be gone for at least two days, if Alice is right about the weather."

Bella glared at the steering wheel. "Alice is always right..." She mumbled to herself, although she was positive Edward could hear her anyway.

He reached a out and held her face in his hands, and stared at her long enough that she forgot to breathe for a moment.

"It's only two days, Bella." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes. But she felt his hands leave her skin, and he was standing outside the passenger door when she opened her eyes; The cold wind rushing in and filling the empty void where he had been sitting. "Be safe, please." He said slowly, like she was a child that might not comprehend what he was saying. She nodded silently and he glanced to his left, down the street, before looking back at her and giving her a lazy, crooked smile. Then she blinked and he was gone.

She stared out her windshield. There was obviously something wrong, and she apparently wasn't going to know what that something was until it happened. It couldn't be too bad, though. Or Edward wouldn't have left her for two days. She leaned over the passenger seat and closed the door. She threw her car into gear, and started backing out of the drive-way. Just as all four tires rolled onto the mush-covered street, a shiny red corvette turned the corner at the end of the street, and started slowly progressing towards her own car. She sat gripping the steering wheel, completely befuddled, racking her brain for people she knew other than the Cullen's who could afford, or even owned a Corvette.

Before she could think it through, the Corvette slowed down even further, until it was at a complete stop next to her clunky old truck. The window rolled down slowly...

"Mom?!"


	2. Calm Before the Storm

No one really reviewed, but I got a lot of alerts, so I thought that was a fair trade. The first chapter wasn't from Bella's POV since it was kind of temporary at that point, but it will be from now on. I havn't written anything this big in a long time, so i'm still getting used to it again; AKA – Don't expect any AMAZING writing from me anytime soon. R&R and Enjoy!

-Dahli

* * *

I blinked a couple of times, unsure if I was really seeing my mother. All the way out in Forks... She looked so out of place in the wintery scenery. The shocking red car contrasted with the mushy green and white so badly it almost resembled a bad finger painting done by a three year old. And her hair was so different. It was blond, and looked brittle and stiff. 

Before I could analyze further she was getting out of the car, smiling. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and yanked on my door handle. Cold prickled at my skin as I climbed out of the warm cab. Renee's arms wrapped around me before I could say anything, and I remembered visiting her with Edward. Hopefully an hour of hugging and squealing weren't in my future today like before.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! How have you been? Is school going well?" she asked enthusiastically, giving me no time to answer before turning around and calling Phil, who I hadn't even noticed was sitting in the car, over. He opened the door quietly and walked around the front of the car.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave me a tired smile. "How's life been treating you, kid?"

"I've been be-" I looked over at Renee. "I'm good." I realized how tired he looked. Bags hung under his eyes and worry lines creased his face. He looked about five years older than he really was.

"What are you doing here, mom? You didn't _drive_ here, did you?"

My mother tilted her head back and laughed. The sound made me grimace. It sounded dull and lifeless, like she didn't really mean it. "Of course not, we took a plane. We bought the car at a car dealer downtown." She twirled a piece of stiff blond hair between her fingers. "Do you like the new hair?"

I nodded slowly, noticing she didn't answer my first question. "Do you guys want to go inside, or...?" I asked them both, not really wanting to go back inside Charlie's house with Phil.

"Don't you have school today, Bella?" Phil asked before Renee had the chance to answer. I nodded silently.

"Well, why don't you go to school? Renee and I are pretty tired right now. Long flight. We'll see you when you get home." He told me, a little too demanding for my taste. But I agreed nonetheless. Even my mother looked tired now that I had a chance to really look at her. Tired and sad.

I small wave of frantic shock and concern ran through me, but ignored it, bidding them both goodbye and giving Renee a kiss on the cheek, telling her that there was some left-over lasagna in the fridge from the night before and the television remote was on the couch.

I climbed back into my truck and put my seat-belt on, suddenly wanting to get as far away as possible. I turned the car on and drove away as fast as the car would allow.

---

It was awhile before I realized I hadn't been paying attention to where I was driving in my rush to get away. I wasn't going the right direction to go to school, I was going to La Push. I looked at the clock; First period had already started. _No point in going back now..._

I stepped on the gas and urged my truck to go faster, and in fifteen minutes I was sitting in front of Jacob's house. The curtains rustled; Billy most likely. Jacob still hadn't come home after the invitation had been sent. I sighed and rested my eyes on the steering wheel, closing my eyes to hold back tears. Another wave of cold air rolled over me, but I knew it was Edward. No one else was that quiet. After a few minutes I looked up at him, still fighting to control myself from crying.

He looked concerned."What are you thinking?"

"I don't... understand. Where did he go? Even the pack couldn't find him, Edward! What if -"

He wrapped his arms around me and I burrowed my head into his chest. "I'm here, Bella. It's ok. They'll find him, we just have to give it some time." he whispered in my ear. I knew he didn't like Jacob, but I knew he would rather Jacob be home safe if it made me happy. And that placated me somehow.

He gently lifted me off my seat and switched seats with me, the movement so serene and graceful I barely realized I had even moved. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I looked at him, and somehow our minds connected for a moment, and we both knew where we wanted to go; For both different and similar reasons. With Edward I knew time would fly and before I knew it I would have to go home, so time was of the essence.

---

Edward pulled up my driveway while I replayed the last few hours in my head over and over. Edward had driven me to our spot in the forest. Most of the flowers were still alive even after the snow fall last night, and they had poked through the white like little baubles of color. Edward had cleared off the very middle of the meadow so the snow wouldn't make me cold, and he wore a jacket that had been sitting in my car – which looked hilarious on him – so he didn't make me cold, too. I was kind of unhappy about that because I felt like it was separating us since I was wearing a sweater as well, but he insisted.

We sat there all day, having tiny tid-bits of conversation while I sat comfortably in his arms. It warmed up later in the day; the sun hanging just over the meadow, melting the snow and making Edward look like a life-sized diamond. I couldn't remember exactly how long we stayed like that, but I wanted to stay like that forever; So naturally I pouted when he said we had to go back home, or Renee would get suspicious and find out I hadn't gone to school. Eventually he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the car, smirking the whole time. I couldn't resist his smile so eventually I broke my frown and grinned at him.

He looked over and smiled at me, and I returned it. This had been the best day I think we had both had in a long time. We both needed the break from everything and everyone in our lives.

His smile vanished. "I'll see you after... dinner." He sounded so foreboding...

I sighed. It was time to face my mother. It was painful to look at her, now. Something was wrong. Something was different. And for once she couldn't tell me. Not only was that disturbing, but deep down it struck a chord that made me want to cry all over again. Although, I suppose in a way it was fair. I kept Edward a secret, so she was allowed to have one now. I hoped this wasn't the start of lies and deceit between my mother and I, as Edward bid me goodbye.

I walked up to the door, breathing in and out deeply. As I reached for the handle I heard yelling inside. It sounded like... My mother! And Charlie. I couldn't ever remember a time I heard my mother actually this angry, and yelling. I pressed my ear against the door, and listened...

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I wanted to post this so badly and see what you guys thought! Plus I didn't want to reveal the big secret on only the second chapter! Also, there will be more dialog later on, I kind of noticed there hasn't been much. Aaaand, one m thing; Stephenie Meyer didn't really say what happened or where Jacob went after he started running away at the end of Eclipse, so i'm kind of making it up as I go... Anyway, thanks for reading, now go review! 


	3. A Reality

Chapter three! I hope you enjoy it, remember to review and tell me ways I could improve, spelling mistakes I may have made, anything at all you'd like to say. I love reviews, and I read them all. :D

-Dahli

* * *

"Renee! You can't be serious!" 

I heard sniffling, my mother was crying. "Well, I am! Do you know what this would do to her? I didn't come here to ruin her life, Charlie. I came here to say goodbye, don't ruin this for me! Don't ruin this for _Bella!" _She yelled in between sniffles. I had never heard my mother this way. All the distractions and haze that clouded her mind. Gone. Sure, she was perceptive. But I never knew she could be aggressive like this.

"This isn't one of your little games. You can't hide something like this. You _shouldn't_ hide something like this. She deserves to know that you..." he stuttered off awkwardly towards the end. Whatever it was, it must have hurt him to know it, to say it. Like Edwards name had hurt me when he left. They weren't married, but he still loved her.

I heard something fall to the ground and smash. Her voice cut through the sound, full of venom, "What? Say it Charlie! That I have a tumor? She deserves to know that I have less than a month to live? Why can't you just say it Charlie?!"

I didn't hear what Charlie said next. I didn't hear anything. My world was melting around me. I sunk to my knees, breathing in and out rapidly.

No, no. I had to stop them. I knew I was thinking irrationally. But I couldn't let them fight. Not now. Not when...

I grabbed the door handle and hoisted myself up, feeling woozy. Nothing around me seemed real. The trees from the forest all melted together into one big green and white blob. And the sun, how could it shine like that? Everything seemed so happy and bright outside. Birds were twittering. Squirrels jumping from tree to tree like little acrobats. I hated every one of them.

I twisted the door handle and threw the door open. I didn't bother to close it again as I stumbled through the door. I figured they would stop fighting if I was home, but the shouts had already stopped. Renee was sitting on the couch sobbing while Charlie comforted her, his face still red with rage from the fight. He immediately shot up from the couch, eying me apprehensively. I just stood there, unsure what to say or do. From the corner of my eye I saw what must have smashed. One of the photos that that I hadn't made Charlie take down when I moved in. A family photo of Renee, Charlie and a younger version of me, the glass everywhere, and the picture inside crinkled and creased.

I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I could, thought I could come inside and make everything right again. But now that I was actually inside, I felt sick to my stomach.

"I...I'm going upstairs." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, uh, ok. Do you want me to order pizza for dinner?"

The thought of eating made my stomach flip around in my stomach, but I nodded. "Whatever you and Renee want is fine. But... I think I'm going to go out for a few hours."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Renee started sniffling again and he sat back down to comfort her. I bit my lip and ran upstairs, tears streaming down my face. I thew open the bathroom door and hurled in the toilet. It was mainly stomach acid since I hadn't eaten anything today, which just made me throw up more.

When I was done I washed my face off and brushed my teeth slowly; Trying to think. Even now, I couldn't wrap my brain around it. I put on a pair of comfortable, yet holey, sweats and a sweater, feeling tired and raw. When I opened the door Edward was sitting in the middle of my bed. I stared at him for a second. I could only imagine how horrid I looked right now, dressed in old sweats with puke breath and messy hair.

"I want to see Alice."

---

Edward pulled up to the front of his house. All the lights were on in the house. Through the curtains, I could see six figures. They knew. All of them. And they were waiting for me. It felt so cruel that they would wait for me to find out on my own like they had. And I was a little resentful that Edward hadn't at least warned or braced me in any way before going inside. But I knew they couldn't. It would have changed the future somehow.

Edward opened the door for me. I climbed out and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me as close as possible to him while I tried to stifle the painful sobs that threatened to start up again. On the way over to his house I had completely broken down, and he had to stop the car for a full ten minutes before driving again.

When he opened the door it was completely silent. Alice and Emmett didn't run to greet me as usual. Esme didn't ask me how my day was. But that's what I needed the most right then. I needed them to be their normal selves, to make me forget if only for awhile of my mother. It wasn't their fault, none of them knew what to do in a situation like this. Instead Carlisle and Esme stood to the side, in front of the piano, while the rest sat on one of the couches.

I don't know how long we all stayed there, staring at each other. But it felt like an eternity. Edward was the first to move.

Slowly, he escorted me to the empty couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow.

* * *


	4. An Eternity

Sorry I updated a day later than I said I would, I completely forgot about thanksgiving.

-Dahli

* * *

I sat down gingerly, and Edward sat himself next to me. I stared Alice straight in the face. I knew it wasn't her fault. None of it was. But for some reason I couldn't help but be angry at her. She was the only person I could think to blame. Because she knew the future. I knew I would feel guilty and regret anything I said and felt towards her later on, but I could have cared less.

I glowered at her, anger filling my lungs and bubbling up into my throat. My fingers dug into the soft leather seats, leaving small marks in the otherwise impeccable furniture. Jasper must have felt the anger rolling off of me, because I felt a wave of calm trying to force itself on me. My head swiveled in his direction.

"Would you _stop_ that?! I would like to feel something real right now; Even if its anger!" I shouted at him through clenched teeth.

Edwards grip tightened around my waist, and I took the hint. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. Begrudgingly, I let the calm settle over me; Courtesy of Jasper. I opened my eyes and sheepishly averted Alice's gaze.

"I'm sorry, that was -"

Esme cut me off, laying a hand on my shoulder. "It's all right, Bella. We know this is a hard time for you. But we need you to stay calm right now, so Alice can tell you what she has seen."

I smiled weakly at her, and looked back at Alice.

Alice didn't waste any time before explaining. "Bella, your mother's future is... gone." Her eyebrows were creased with frustration.

"You mean she's going to die? Her future is gone because... she will be too?" I had heard her say it to Charlie, _Only a month to live. _Yet I still didn't believe it.

"That or..."

"Wolves." Edward muttered darkly, pulling me even closer to him.

My eyes went wide with hope. "Jacob?"

"If that were true, then it would mean Renee's future is somehow intertwined with theirs..." Alice contemplated. "The thing is, Bella. Her future disappears sooner than her doctors predicted she would die. Which means she either passes-away sooner than expected, or the wolves are here for a different reason. Or... Who knows. There are so many possibilities right now." She sighed in defeat.

"The wolves ability to not be seen in Alice's visions are becoming more of a problem than we first thought." Carlisle interrupted. "All we can do right now is sit and wait."

"Wait a minute... Exactly how soon are we talking?" I asked Alice, biting my lip.

"Two days."

"We're leaving tomorrow." Edward snarled. "And Bella, you're sleeping here tonight."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Carlisle silenced me. "It's the safest option, Bella. If you go home only Edward will be there to protect you, and we can't risk that. Not with the wolves."

"But they wont hurt me! They're my friends, I know them!" I yelled.

"Bella! It doesn't matter, they can't control themselves. You've seen Emily." Edward said softly.

"But what about Renee." I whimpered.

"Rosalie can watch her. We need Alice, Jasper, and Emmett here to take care of you."

I heard Rosalie growl in protest but Edward shot a glare at her, and she went silent.

I was so angry, and scared for my mother. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I reached up and brushed them away with my hand.

I knew they were right. And my being around Renee would only put her further in danger, as it was. I only wished Edward would see that the Wolves weren't as dangerous as he thought they were.

Carlisle reached into his pocket and drew out a thin silver phone. "I'll call Charlie and tell him you'll be spending the next two days here."

"What excuse are you using? " I sniffled, rubbing my eyes again.

He smiled. "I'll think of something. You should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. We can synchronize our stories after this is all over."

Edward nodded in agreement and stood up, holding his hand out.

I took his hand and stood up awkwardly, feeling dizzy. I wobbled on one foot for a minute, trying to regain my balance, before he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs himself.

I crossed my arms. "I could have gotten up here on my own..."

He grinned. "We didn't have an eternity to wait for you to get up the first flight."

"You do."

He opened the door to his room with one hand and sat me down on the bed that still sat in the middle of the room, just for me. I fiddled with a loose thread on my shirt. "And I _could,_if..."I trailed off quietly.

His face went stony. "Bella, please. Are you going to bring this up every time you spend the night, now?"

I looked over at the bed frame that was made up of little iron roses, touching the spot where the last time I slept here, Edward had snapped a rose off to demonstrate a point. I decided to play innocent. "Well, forgive me for wanting to spend an eternity with you." I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

His face softened, and he rested a palm on my cheek. "Bella, Bella, Bella." he said softly. "Do you know how much you saying that means to me?"

He leaned forward on the bed, kissing me deeply. He pushed away before I could get too into it, as I was known to do.

"Now, you need to sleep."

I scooted over to the other side of the bed so he could lay next to me. He tucked me under the covers, while he lay on top. Burrowed against his chest, I hear him humming my lullaby as I fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and happy belated thanksgiving. Now go and review! 


	5. Needs and Wants

Sorry it took me almost an ENTIRE MONTH to update! A lot of things have just gone entirely wrong with my life, and I lost the inspiration to write, and even the inspiration to live, for awhile. But I knew if I just stopped updating, I wouldn't commit to this thing, and I would never improve my writing. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy:D And PLEASE review! They make my day!

* * *

I felt something cold touch me on both sides of my face, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt the sun warming my skin, and saw the soft yellow it cast over my eyelids. I sighed deeply; this bed was so soft...

"Bella." I heard a velvety voice whisper in my ear.

I smiled groggily and stretched. "Mmrh?"

I opened my eyes, and let in a sharp gasp. Edwards face was close to mine, but his face looked extremely troubled and unhappy. I sat up quickly and tried to stand up out of bed in one motion, but only managed to clumsily fall out of the bed. Edward caught me and stood me upright. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight but gentle hug.

"You have to promise to stay calm." He said, his lips brushing my ear.

"What is it?" I whispered, unable to find my voice.

"We got a call from Charlie a few minutes ago, Bella. Your mother was admitted to the hospital this morning."

My mom was in the hospital? Why? Was she okay? Was she in pain? Why hadn't Charlie called earlier? I opened my mouth an tried to force at least one question out, but only managed a pitiful squeak. I broke free of Edward's grip and ran for the door; Tripping over myself as I rushed down stairs, where everyone was sitting in the living room.

Alice was already standing by the door, keys in hand and a blink of the eye later Edward was at my side.

It worried me that none of them were very forthcoming with details. The rest of the Cullens stood behind us, not doing anything but watching the three of us carefully.

Alice threw the door open and Edward and I followed her out to her car. Edward climbed into the driver seat, and I sat next to him in the passenger seat, eying Alice carefully for any sign of news about my mother.

I normally would have complained about the breakneck speed Edward was driving at, but their silence told me something was very wrong. So time was suddenly precious. I bit my lip to hold back tears, and tried to concentrate on the blurry landscape racing past us. I saw Alice pick a large duffel bag up and rummage through it from my peripheral vision. She tossed something up to Edward.

"We'll need these... Just in case."

He picked it up and held it in front of himself as he drove.

"A hoodie?" He scoffed.

Alice snarled. "It's the most inconspicuous thing I could think of, unless you would rather wear a mask."

He mumbled and pulled it on, pushing the hood back so it rested on his back. Only a few minutes later we pulled up in front of the hospital. Edward turned to me and held one of my hands in his, his voice severe.

"Bella, this is where Alice's visions go blank. We need to be ready for anything. No matter what, stay close."

I nodded quickly, anxious to get out of the car. He sighed and let go of my hand, pulling his hood up over his head. Before I could even touch the handle, he was outside opening my door for me. I stepped out quickly and he wrapped his arm around me as I half-jogged to the hospital; Keeping perfect pace with me.

The automatic doors to the hospital squeaked open.

Edward gently tugged on my hand. "Slow down, Bella. Before you fall."

I glared at him, but slowed down anyway. Alice walked up to the nurses station, and I muttered impatiently as she swung around and called across the room, "Third floor, room 24B"

I nodded briskly and headed for the elevator, mashing the up button as hard as I could. But Edward shook his head. "The stairs will be faster." I thought about it for a second, and nodded. He scooped me up and I had to hold my stomach as we flew through the stairwell doors, up three flights, and down the hall in under ten seconds flat. He gingerly stood me up, and I looked up and down the hall, hoping no one saw us just materialize here. Satisfied, I checked the number on the door. 24B. Holding my breath, I slowly wrapped my hand around the handle and pushed the door open.

I heard a soft murmur of voices. "Mom?"

There were two doctors on either side of the bed, a young asian woman and a much older man, each holding clip-boards and talking rapidly to each other. The room smelled strongly of disinfectant, and the walls were painted in a garish, puke colored green.

I felt Alice walk up behind me. The two doctors turned towards me at the sound of my voice.

"Who are you?" The woman asked crisply.

"I 'm her... daughter." I muttered darkly. I wanted them to leave. They didn't look at my mother like a human, they looked at her like their next paycheck.

"And those two, Are they family?"

I shook my head slowly.

They regarded me with pure annoyance. "I'm sorry, this patient is intensive care. Family only."

I choked on my words, baffled by their hostility. Alice walked forward calmly, resting a hand on the older mans shoulder. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes glazed over, and his hands got shaky as she pulled away. He motioned to his fellow doctor with his clip-board to the door.

"But the-" the young woman was cut off by the man as he grabbed her by the arm and ushered her outside and closed the door behind them.

"What did you say to them?" I asked.

Edward smirked. "She told him that we were your sponsors, and you couldn't be left alone in a hospital with needles, or you might relapse and kill everyone in the room."

I shook my head, and rushed over to my mothers bedside. Her eyes were closed. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I stroked her head. There were machines everywhere, connected to tubes and wires that ran all over her body. They made her look like some kind of experiment. I turned to Edward, unable to look at my mother.

"Where... wheres Charlie?"

Edward closed his eyes for a second. "Hes downstairs with Phil. They're yelling at each other." His eyebrows creased with worry.

Alice picked up a chart from the end of the bed, quickly scanning through the papers as she flipped through them. "Shes been coughing up blood... And, oh no... Bella."

I quickly looked at her, goosebumps rising all over my arms. "What?"

"Shes... in a coma."

I stood up, shaking my head. "No... no." I reached for the chart.

Alice handed it to me, biting her lip. I grabbed it, and immediately one word caught my attention. "Unresponsive."

An explosion of sound erupted behind me, and I dropped the chart to the floor. It flinched as clattered down to the floor. Spinning around I looked frantically at the beeping machines. The one closest to her had a pair of two flat, red lines. That wasn't right. In movies that always meant...

I heard a loud voice come over the speakers, "Code Blue. Code Blue. Room 24B. I repeat, Code Blue, room 24B."

I grabbed my mothers hands. Was this why Alice's visions went blank? No big bad wolves, no. It was because she was going to die. My heart was about to jump out of my chest. Time slowed down. I needed to think, this was happening too fast.

I lifted my gaze to Edward and Alice and screamed to them, "We need to save her!" I heard a stampede of footsteps running down the hall, getting closer and closer. "YOU need to save her."


	6. Limbo

Alright, this is gunna be a kind of long authors note, _**sorry**_! but there were a few things I wanted to address, first off, thanks to everyone for the positive comments, I feel kinda dumb saying so, but they really made me feel much better. Makes me happy to know that people I don't even know took a few seconds out of their day to send me PM's and emails saying they hoped I was feeling better. Thanks all, love you guys!

And i've also decided to make a companion story to this from Edwards point of view. Some people were kind of confused as to some of the characters motives, and I reread my story and realized it was a lot easier to understand for me because I knew their motives in my head. That will probably be later on, though. Or maybe soon. Bah, who knows.

So, here's chapter six! ( I, personally, am rather disappointed in this chapter... ) There were a few people who pointed out different reasons for why Renee should or shouldn't get bitten, and i've already thought about all of them. Not only that, but I never actually said she WAS going to get bitten . But really, I hate stories that don't really make sense, and I swear either way I go with this, all of the problems such as the whole stuck in a coma thing (which WingedSpirit first suggested to me, and by the way thank you for that; I hadn't even thought of that.), the treaty, EVERYTHING have been thought out and considered. Right now I have basically two different stories written that go different paths with this, i'm just debating which way to go. Right now, even i'm not sure if she'll get bitten. xD Also, if anyone ever finds something that doesn't make much sense, tell me! And i'll immediately fix it! So without further ramblings, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

-Dahli

* * *

Alice walked over to the door calmly and turned the lock on it just as the stampede of nurses and doctors reached the room. Multiple cries of protest and annoyance were heard, but Alice simply closed the curtains and turned away. 

Edward looked at me with sorrow. "Bella... This can't always be the solution to your problems."

I glared at him, and kicked the wall; Unable to think of a response. A extreme burst of pain bloomed in my foot as it connected with the hard surface. I muttered angrily, and felt Edward grab me from behind. He turned me around and put his hands on my cheeks. "Please don't."

"Bella, if she was to be bitten now... We don't know what would happen. She could be stuck in a limbo state for the rest of eternity. No one has ever bitten someone in a coma before." Alice added.

"It's better than letting her die!" I whined and leaned against Edward, the only thing keeping me from crumpling to the floor.

Edward and Alice glanced at each other, no doubt having one of their internal conversations. Something changed in Edward's eyes, and I knew I almost had him sold on the idea.

"Neither one of us know if we could even do it-"

"Carlisle." I said simply, cutting Edward off. "Carlisle. He could do it. He's done it before, he can do it!" I was desperate now. How long had we been sitting here contemplating? A minute? Maybe more? My mother was on the brink of death, and we were wasting time.

They looked at each other again for a fraction of a second, but I knew in that short period a multitude of words had been exchanged. I looked to Edward, then to Alice for confirmation. Edward sighed and looked at me sternly. "We need to hurry."

I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you. I almost thought..."

He chuckled and leaned his head down, kissing my forehead softly. "Haven't you learned by now that I will do _anything_ for you?"

Alice was busy removing Renee's IV. Her hands were steady and practiced, as if she had done this thousands of times in the past. Discarded wires and tubes lay all around her like colorful snakes. She gently lifted her out of the bed and in a second she was at the window, pulling it open.

Edward pulled away from me as the sound of jingling keys was heard in the hall.

"Wait, where are we taking Renee?" The smell of blood suddenly assaulted my nose, and I immediately felt the world sinking under my feet. Somewhere in my peripheral vision I noticed my mother's IV laying on the floor, the minuscule pool of blood glistening at the end. Edward cursed under his breath and scooped me up. Alice disappeared out the window and Edward dashed over to where she'd been standing a second ago. Somewhere, I heard the lock clicking open.

Edward perched on the windowsill, holding me protectively against his chest with one arm. I gazed behind him with blurry eyes before he jumped. A doctor in salmon scrubs threw the curtains open. Her eyes immediately went to the empty bed. After that all I saw was blank, rough stone. No doubt, if Edward had jumped a second later, we would have been spotted. It was a calm, peaceful fall. It washed over me like a wave of cold water, and cleared my blurry mind. I didn't even think of how we were going to land until I looked up at the sky through Edward's arms and noticed how fast we were descending.

He slowly moved himself into a sort of protective bubble around me, his arms and legs forming an odd little cage. The way he positioned himself forced me to curl into a fetal position. I looked down. Bad idea. The ground suddenly flew up to greet me, and I quickly shut my eyes, dreading the impact. My mouth went dry, and perspiration formed on my forehead. I felt myself twirl upside down multiple times, like a roller coaster. Edward grunted and we started to slow down.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself not to throw-up. After I collected myself, I dared a look. Edward was sprawled out under me, while I still lay in a fetal position on his stomach. I heard Alice talking somewhere so quickly I couldn't understand a thing being said. I glanced around. It looked like we were in an alley behind the hospital. A rather disgusting, smelly alley. On either side of the alley cars raced by without noticing us.

Edward propped himself up on his elbows and gave me a crooked grin. "Enjoy the ride?"

I smirked. Somehow I felt... scandalous. I'd just jumped from the third story window of a hospital, and we had practically kidnapped my mother for the thrill. I didn't know any other word for it. That, and all my fears of Renee dying were gone now. Carlisle was going to fix her. Save her.

I heard Alice snap her phone shut. She walked up from behind me, still gently holding mom in her arms. I rolled off of Edward and scrambled over to her.

"Carlisle is coming here instead. He said it would be best not to move her." She glanced at her watch. "He'll be here in exactly half a minute."

She gently lowered her down and laid her on the floor.

I sat down next to her. Her breathing was ragged, and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Edward and Alice stood next to me, awkwardly silent as I stroked her hand.

It hurt to look at her like this. I sighed. The next three days were going to be hell.


End file.
